


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [8]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Someone threatened to take their Barbies and go home in the comments of the first story of this series if, at some point, double penetration did not happen in one hole.This may have been my super secret plan all along.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	1. The Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading this series, someone had asked about Daniel's submissive tendencies in the comments of Like Dancing, Cheek to Cheek and I did my level best to answer.
> 
> If you told me a few months ago I would spend my first few days of 2021 doing research on light dominance/submission or the logistics of double penetration I would have said, well i'm not sure what I would have said but, here we are. 
> 
> Know that for this story I am speaking out of my ass on this, as I am out of my depth. 
> 
> The explicit will factor into Chapter 2. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own - not beta read. 
> 
> I approached this as not as intense as subspace but more along the lines of things get intense, he slips into a certain head space that an act like this and the submission of it would bring hence the aftercare. 
> 
> Feel free to correct me on my interpretation of it if it's horribly off course.

The Ask 

Johnny's in the spare room with Amanda helping her clear out some stuff while Daniel runs errands with instructions to "send him videos if they get up to anything" as he kissed first Johnny, then his wife as he headed out the door. 

"Hey Amanda, what's this?” Johnny asks, holding up a small metal box with a latch and lock. 

"Oh," she says, "that should be some old toys." She disappears, leaving Johnny holding the box. She returns a few minutes later with the key and hands it to Johnny, turning her attention back to the closet they were cleaning. 

"This is awfully small" Johnny remarks, a few minutes after she hears the key turn the lock and a faint click as it releases, the hinges of the box creaking slightly as Johnny opened it. He's holding up a toy up for Amanda to see. 

She turns to look, and smiles. "That," she says as she takes it, holding it reverently like one would a hold a newly discovered religious artifact, "was the first toy I ever used on Daniel. God, that first time I used this on him, he went off like a rocket" she said, dreamily, her eyes looking far off into the distance. "See," she runs a finger along the toy - "it's curved at the end, designed so that it puts constant pressure on your prostate."

"Still, hard to imagine Daniel, I mean, he probably wouldn’t even feel this now, size queen that he is." 

Amanda laughs, "well, you don’t start off big. I trained that ass it take it like a champ," she smirks.

"And I am forever in your debt" Johnny acknowledges. 

"You're welcome" she grins. "Glad someone else can partake in all my hard work. I didn't even have a harness back then, come to think of it. Just held it in my hand."

"Good times, good times" Johnny says. 

"Yeah," Amanda sighs out, that dreamy look back in her eyes. 

"It’s really not that much bigger than a couple of your fingers..." Johnny observes, trailing off.

"Yeah, I guess you’re right," She agrees. She studies Johnny's face. "Are you curious for yourself or ..."

"No," he laughs, "I’ve tried before but, it doesn’t really do it for me. Not like Daniel anyway."

She puts her hands up in surrender.

He still hasn’t put it back. 

Amanda stops what she's doing completely, and turns all her attention to Johnny, sensing this next moment will be important.

"Do you think," he starts then stops. "I mean, you’ve slipped a couple fingers in Daniel as I’ve fucked him and obviously he wouldn’t be able to, not with the size of the dildo you use now but..." he trails off when he notices Amanda has now given him her full attention. 

"Johnny, I’m not following."

He goes silent.

"You know," she puts her hand on his, "it’s okay to ask for something you want" she says, gentle. "I know you’re more go with the flow but we want you to be happy too you know. Fulfilled. We all want this to work. As equals." She waits.

A complicated process of emotions plays out on Johnny's face before, 

"Do you think he’d take both of us?" he blurts out.

Amanda's turn to be confused. "He has" she reminds him, softly. 

"No," Johnny swallows and looks Amanda in the eyes - "at the same time."

And Amanda is suddenly hit with the image of Daniel pleading and crying as they both fuck into him -begging for them to stop, begging for them to keep going - so overcome he doesn't know what he wants. The arousal that flares up inside her is sudden and fierce, like an ember that had gasoline thrown on it, overwhelming. She thinks she whites out for a moment. 

"You know what, forget it," Johnny says quickly as he goes to put the toy back.

"No," she shouts louder than she intended, if the look on Johnny’s face is anything to go by. "I just, I just need a minute." She takes a few steadying breaths, like the ones she's been watching her husband do for decades.

Johnny smirks. 

"Yeah, I think that is definitely something we can try" she says.


	2. The Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter one for full notes - if that's your thing. 
> 
> I approached this as not as intense as subspace but more along the lines of things get intense, he slips into a certain head space that an act like this and the submission of it would bring hence the aftercare.
> 
> Feel free to correct me on my interpretation of it if it's horribly off course.

They're going slow tonight. 

Johnny's already inside, having pushed in first, the bigger of the two dicks that Daniel is going to take in his ass tonight. His slide in made easy by the plug Daniel's had in for the last few hours, slightly wider than Johnny's own cock. 

They have Daniel somewhat on his side, sandwiched between them in the middle, his body angled so it mostly rests on Johnny's, Amanda kneeling behind him. He has his leg over Johnny's hip, opening him up for his cock and for Amanda's ease when she finally decides to push in herself.

Daniel's getting impatient at the slow drag of Johnny's cock in and out of him. 

"Johnny, come on I need..."

"No," Johnny cuts him off, "you don't. You need whatever it is i'm giving you."

Daniel moans and squeezes around the hard length inside him.

They both feel the lube Amanda pours down between his cheeks. 

"Hold yourself open for me, baby" she instructs her husband, who reaches back with shaky hands to spread himself for her as asked. 

She reaches down and gently begins rubbing around where Johnny's girth is stretching Daniel's hole. 

Johnny just grinds in, flexing his hips, not even pulling out. 

Daniel buries his face in Johnny's shoulder as Amanda coats a finger in lube and slowly pushes in.

She moves her finger in and out, in and out, sliding them along Johnny's dick. 

She rests another finger at his rim, tapping against it gently. 

"You okay for a second one, Daniel?" she asks, who nods his head in consent. 

Amanda slips that second finger in as Johnny kisses down the side of Daniel's neck.

She can feel his walls fluttering, and the hardness of Johnny's length, snug against her fingers. 

She moves them in and out until it becomes easier on each stroke in and out. 

"Alright baby," she rubs a hand up and down his hip, "here comes the third, okay."

Johnny reaches down to cover Daniel's hands, helping Daniel hold himself open for his wife. 

The third finger slides in, and Daniel yanks his hand out from under Johnny's to grasp the bed sheets, bunching them between his fingers as he makes a fist.

"Too much?" she asks, stilling her fingers. 

"No," he pants out, voice strained, "just, I need a minute." 

She bends forward to place a kiss into his hair. Johnny takes his hands off Daniel's ass and rubs his sides gently, whispering in his ear, how gorgeous he looks, taking them both.

"Okay," he says after a few minutes, voice hoarse "you can move."

Amanda drizzles more lube around Daniel's rim, Johnny's cock, and her fingers. 

She slowly moves her fingers until she can feel Daniel's body relaxing, accepting what is being asked of it. 

"Alright, i'm going to have Johnny move now, okay. I'll keep my fingers still."

Johnny begins to move within Daniel. He feels Amanda's fingers against his dick, different but no less good than the feel of the velvety softness of Daniel's walls as they grip his cock, almost like Daniel's trying to keep him inside. Both of them inside, where they belong. 

"So fucking tight, Jesus" he hears himself say. Daniel gives a shaky moan. 

She watches, breathing deeply, transfixed by the sight of Johnny's thick cock moving seamlessly, in and out of her husband's willing body, the feel of it as it glides against her fingers on every pull out and every thrust back in. 

She begins to slowly move her fingers in tandem with Johnny's dick. 

Little ah, ah, ah's coming from Daniel, almost like they're being punched out of him, rising in volume. 

Amanda slips her thumb in, resting the dildo against his rim and then eases it in slightly. Daniel keens. 

She removes her fingers so only the tip of the dildo rests inside her husband's pliant body.

When he starts to push back, trying to get more of her inside him, she slides in a few more inches.

Daniel squirms, a constant pressure in all the right places no matter how he shifts. He's never felt this full before. 

Daniel comes as soon as Amanda pushes all the way inside.

Johnny grits his teeth against the searing heat and tight grip of Daniel's ass as it contracts around his dick. The feeling of warmth on his stomach as Daniel comes, his dick trapped between them. 

"Please, please, please" falling softly, unbidden from his lips. His breath is hitching, almost like he's crying, as Amanda rubs his back.

"I’ll pull out." Amanda says, slightly concerned. 

"No," he says but his eyes seem unfocused. 

"Daniel....." she starts.

"You didn't cum," he states, biting his lip, "neither of you did."

Amanda's heart swells. "Baby, that doesn't matter. It may just be a little too much."

"No," he says, "it feels," his head lulls forward onto Johnny's shoulder, as his walls pulse around the twin intrusions, the words dying on his lips. 

Johnny takes Daniel's head in his hands. "Daniel, look at me. Focus." 

"Does it feel good?" she asks, genuinely not knowing what the answer will be, when normally she can read her husband like a book. 

"I’m,” he starts, “i'm not sure," he finishes, honest. 

"You don’t have anything to prove," Johnny says.

"You don't ask for much" Daniel responds softly, rubbing his cheek against Johnny's hand.

He leans forward to kiss Daniel's eyes as Amanda buries her face in his damp hair.

She nudges forward and he curses softly. 

Years ago when they stated this role reversal, they had developed a system where Amanda would check in CONSTANTLY, when they were trying something new - new position, new dildo size, didn’t matter. She noticed that on a few occasions when it got intense - really intense - Daniel had a tendency to lose focus, almost like he was drifting off. Rare, but it happens. She originally thought it had to do with his propensity to meditate. She knows different know. 

She had mentioned this to Johnny before starting. She had a feeling. 

"Colour baby" she asked.

"Yellow" 

Johnny stills immediately.

"I’m sorry, I'm sorry" Daniel babbles out. 

"It’s alright, shhhh. You did the right thing. I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good boy for us, Daniel" 

"So good" Johnny adds. 

She finds his hand on Johnny's shoulder and laces their fingers together - Johnny brings his hand up, laying it on top, rubbing calming circles with his thumb.

Johnny can feel Daniel slowly relax, the pressure of Daniel's ass surrounding his cock easing slightly. 

"Is it too much Baby?" she asks. She can feel her husband rocking back slightly against her pelvis where it's pressed against his ass, from her dick buried in his body, along side Johnny's.

"I want," his eyes flutter shut as his ass spasms, involuntary, around both their cocks, motionless inside him but still buried so,so deep. "I want you to keep going." 

Amanda stays stock still - her dildo giving Daniel a feeling of fullness as Johnny gives a shallow thrust. 

His head droops back onto Johnny's chest and he moans, loudly. 

Her and Johnny share a look. 

They can feel him trembling. 

"Are you sure?"

"Please" he says plaintively, turning his head to the side, quivering in their shared grasp.

Amanda gives an experimental thrust, whispering nonsense into the quiet of the room, to both calm and anchor him, in the here and now.

Daniel's whimpering, as she gently shushes him.

The pressure on Johnny's cock is almost too much, who gives a gentle roll of his hips.

"Does it feel good?" she asks again.

"Yes, god yes," Daniel sobs out as the movement of Johnny's cock forces Amanda's directly into his prostate. 

"I’m cumming," his words are slightly slurred, matching how fuzzy his brain is starting to feel. 

His hips move back, weakly, seemingly of their own accord, Amanda’s dildo shifting inside him, pushing it back against her pelvis. The small bullet vibrator Amanda had inserted in herself before strapping her dildo on hits her just right and she thrusts forward involuntarily as she comes, accidentally driving into Daniel at the same time Johnny does. They both nail him exactly right. 

Daniel comes. Johnny can feel it in the way his ass violently contracts around them, a sharp contrast to how outwardly he barely moves, body limp. Daniel's vision goes white around the edges, his body tingles. Amanda and Johnny sound far away, static in his ears. He barely registers the pulsing of Johnny's dick inside him, warmth flooding his raw passage as Johnny succumbs to the pressure of Daniel’s ass clamping down, which is pushing Amanda’s dildo against his dick, trapped in the vice of Daniel's ass. 

Daniel's cock twitches against Johnny’s stomach but nothing comes out.

Amanda pulls out slowly, but Daniel can feel every inch as it leaves his lax body as Johnny presses him tightly against his wider chest - grounding him. 

Johnny pulls out next, each inch feels like it goes on for miles. 

Low whimpers from Daniel as his ass goes from too full to empty.

Clenching around nothing. 

His hole aching. Sore, but in the best way. 

Johnny's cum trickles out of his body now, a hot brand on his overused hole.

He feels an overwhelming sense of calm settling in, bone deep.

Johnny, already lying flat on the bed, shimmies up the bed a bit, as he carefully shifts Daniel with him so he’s now lying fully on top of Johnny's bigger body, soothing hands up and down the smooth skin of Daniel's back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Amanda hears Johnny murmuring lowly into Daniel's hair, as she gets up to get a warm cloth. "So good Daniel. I love you so much. Amanda loves you so much. We both do. You're so perfect," Johnny placing a chaste kiss to Daniel's lips. 

She returns and gently spreads his cheeks, Daniel flinching as the warm cloth slowly presses against his hole - a low whine coming from him.

"Shhh shhhh shhhh, just cleaning you up a bit. It's alright" she says to him softly, even and gentle.

She grabs the bottle of water on the side of the bed, giving Johnny a quick kiss before making Daniel take a few sips.

Once she's satisfied, they settle him back between them, Amanda at his back cocooning him in her warmth and safety, peppering soft kisses into the nape of his neck and along his shoulder, his face tucked into Johnny’s chest, soft blanket covering them, Johnny rubbing his thumb up and down Daniel's arm. Johnny smiles at Amanda who smiles back, both of them knowing exactly what they're saying without words. 

They're both whispering nonsense and praise into Daniel's hair, the vibrations of their chests lulling him. Daniel's eyes are heavy and he feels a deep sense of love surround him as he drifts off into a dreamless sleep. 

END


End file.
